This invention relates generally to the field of clothing data devices and more specifically to a machine for recording or assigning the use of articles of apparel.
A significant component of business and social events, and particularly of events in the public eye, is that of the participants' apparel. Repeated use of the same articles of clothing in multiple appearances, or single badly matched combinations thereof, can damage the wearer's social or professional image. The probability of such eventualities may be somewhat mitigated by possession of extensive wardrobes. However, such wardrobes may be prohibitively expensive. Further, undesirable chance repetitions may occur no matter how voluminous the contents of one's clothes closet.
Short of discarding each piece of apparel immediately after the first time it is worn, the only way to prevent undesirable repetitions before the same clientele or observers is to keep a record of usage for each piece of clothing. Further, to save time and to prevent badly conceived last minute combinations of color, style, cloth or other characteristics, advance planning is a desirable preventive measure.
The herein taught technology provides a convenient medium for recording or planning apparel combinations, and due to its utility and potential for continued use, it also has promise as a long-term advertising medium. This is because its utility provides an incentive for the user to retain the device, thereby preserving the associated advertising copy.
Previously Taught Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 1,785,948 teaches an integrated hanger and display device specifically for use in advertising. This device comprises one surface for display of advertising information. Being presented for the sole purpose of advertising, it is configured in a manner more suited for artistic or graphic displays than for record keeping. As designed and claimed, the device backside remains unavailable for record data, thus further limiting its usefulness for record keeping. With no useful function except advertising, the user/customer has little incentive to retain or preserve the device and its associated advertising information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,139 teaches a combination care and inventory label employing a detachable tag with fixed data in text and machine readable code. It is not intended for nor easily adapted to manual record keeping or data entry.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,570 teaches a tracking device for attaching to clothing and/or clothing accessories, comprising a rectangular piece of sheet material holed and scored for mounting it with or on clothing. As claimed, its shape and design provide minimal space for recording repeated or columnar data, and it does not have significant space for advertising copy.